Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Worst Two Weeks
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Worst Two Weeks is the sixteenth book in the ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''series. The book is longer than the original books and mainly describes what Greg's winter vacation is like. SYNOPSIS As Greg cuts loose for the holidays, he has to face a ton of things he hates. And even worse, Rowley has moved in with the Heffleys for the holidays. Rodrick has stolen Greg's older diaries, and his parents want him to broaden up his horizons by making Greg do something, anything! else. When Greg finds an old video camera in his basement, he thinks he's just got the ticket to prove he's got some big time talent. With the help of his friend, Rowley, Greg hatches a plan to make a Christmas movie, and become rich and famous in the process. But is doubling down on movie-making such a good idea? Or is it just a recipe for Greg to face the "Worst Two Weeks"? CHARACTERS Greg Heffley (Main Protagonist) Rodrick Heffley (Main Antagonist) Frank Heffley Susan Heffley Rowley Jefferson Abigail Brown (Confirmation Needed) FIRST PAGES Page 1: Cutting loose for the holidays is DEFINITELY my thing. Rowley is like my secret agent, so if Rodrick is gonna punch me in the face, I'll just take ROWLEY to get punched instead in the face, Rodrick scored a big victory today with mom because Rodrick went to a teenager hangout place instead of doing chores But yesterday was the day school let out, so I've had NOTHING to DO. So today I asked Rowley to come over to play video games. Page 2: When Rowley came over, we started playing right away. I'm still mad at Rowley for hammering my hand with a mallet, so I decided to get some revenge on him, even though THAT kid watches me like a HAWK.page 3 mom made me go to park diner with Uncle Gary because Manny is going to preschool today. page 4 MOm was in a great mood today for some reason because mom told to get in the SUV at 4:40 pm . Her SUV is one of the SUVS that has a lot of problems . One time Rodrick messed it up by sitting on the dashboard. Another problem was dad was driving it and the tire went off. Anyway mom told us that we are going to to Denny's arcade to ""bond"" well me and Rodrick played a lot of games and all of it broke.Day 5 dad throwed away mom's Bon Jovi CD's because Rodrick viedotaped it and he got grounded after it. Day 6 Mom and Dad Are having a family reunion this summer because she told me and Rodrick about it . The place that we are having it is at Denny's arcade. July)) Today was the big family reunion and today started not good first of all we took dad's car which is Ford Turas and me and Rodrick has to sit in the back seat.all of us was at Denny's arcade which was Uncle Gary Uncle Mike Aunt cakey and more of our relatives came. Day 8 today is the 4th of July so we went to Busselsticks ice cream stand for fireworks . Rodrick gets a chocolate milkshake I get hot fudge sundae dad got rasberry ice cream mom got a free milkshake.day 9 today mom is taking us to water Centra which is a water park fifteen minutes to get to from the house.day 10 today was the last day of summer so mom is taking me to Denny's arcade to ride the go cart and this turned out better then we expected so the end